The present invention relates to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to retractable wheelchair handlebars.
A wheelchair is a chair with wheels, used when walking is difficult or impossible due to illness, injury, or disability. Due to various medical conditions, age, and weakness, some people are not able to stand up from a seated position. In such situations, it may be very difficult for people to stand up from their wheelchair without assistance from another person.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that helps wheelchair users to stand up from their sitting position.